Born from Slavery
by Angel of Misery
Summary: Haon, a slave, enters a world of danger and magical items when she's bought by a certain Thief King.


**Born from Slavery - Angel of Misery**

Hello, Yugioh fans! Interestingly, most of you seem to like this story! And I've rediscovered it, so I plan on giving it a few more chapters! I've just reedited chapter one, due to spotting some errors and just…shaping it a little. I wrote this when I was a tad younger, so just making it sound more believable. In any case, hope you enjoy reading!

I do not own Yugioh, but Haon is my own creation so I own her, as I do Aesle and Abiak (though I wish I didn't.)

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Chapter 1: The Slave**

It was another scorching day in Egypt, as it usually was. People walked around with turbans, protecting their heads from the sun. The interesting thing was, most people had black outlining their eyes. Haon had been reading about the subject, and learnt this was to focus the sun on the black parts and to prevent blinding their eyes. Haon liked to read, but didn't have a lot of books.

Haon, by the way, was the main character of the story. Her name is probably Egyptian for something, but she wouldn't know. She was a slave, fifteen years of age and her parents had been killed. Thus, having no other family that wanted her, she had been sold to the slave traders. She hadn't been bought yet, which was good; she was afraid of the sorts of people who would buy slaves.

Haon had also made friends with the other slaves, especially Aesle, who was the same name and she liked her name. It meant innocence and that could pretty much sum up Aesle; she was kind and trusting. That's why the slave trader kept hitting her most of the time, but back to the story.

Haon now cried out in surprise as Abiak, the slave trader, yanked her book away, "hey, I was reading that!"

"I'm amazed a lowly slave like you knows how to read!" He spat.

"I taught myself. Can I please have my book back?" She begged, causing him to scoff and flick through the pages, "this is all about Ka! Why would you be reading that?"

Haon looked down at the ground; Ka were supposedly powerful beasts that resided in people's Ba, or their souls. She was reading about it because she thought if she had one, maybe she wouldn't have to be a slave.

"It's just interesting, is all."

"You can have it back if you help Aesle go and fetch some supplies. But that's a lot of money, girl. If you lose it…" He trailed off warningly and Haon nodded quickly, going to find the other slave girl.

When she found her, Haon spoke, "come on, we have to find some rope first." Aesle smiled, "easy."

They started walking; Haon knew this place back to front. She was always good with directions, for some reason.

"Here we are, rope!" She announced, showing Aesle.

"That'll be fifty gold pieces." The man at the table said gruffly.

"Fifty? That's too much." Haon frowned, while Aesle whispered, "Haon, shush…"

"You talking to me like that, slave?" The man grabbed Haon by the front of the shirt and held her up, making her squirm, "no, wait!"

Meanwhile, a grayish haired boy was walking calmly through the town as if he owned the place. He heard shouts and looked up to see the commotion over the rope; _hmn, interesting. Perhaps I should…involve myself._

He walked over and said clearly, "what seems to be the problem here?"

"He's going to choke me!" Haon said sarcastically.

"This slave's forgetting to keep her manners!" The man growled, shaking her to further demonstrate his point.

The strange boy laughed softy, "What can you expect, good sir? They _are_ slaves. But I believe they wanted to buy something?"

"The rope." The man admitted.

"Well, we'll get to them in a second." The boy pulled out a pouch and opened it.

Haon's eyes widened, "Whoa! Look how much is in there!" Even the man at the counter couldn't hide his greed.

"I am looking for a good weapon, could you possibly assist?" The boy questioned.

"Of course, of course!" The man turned away for a moment, and the boy snagged the rope, chuckled it to Haon and hissed, "Hide it."

Haon blinked, "Huh?" "Idiot slave, hide it and go already! You don't see life when it beckons you?" The boy continued.

"Come on, Haon." Aesle pulled at her and started running.

"Stop running, you'll draw attention to yourselves!" The boy called and they stopped, walking away slowly, as if they had nothing to hide.

--

Well, that's the first chapter of more to come! Who's the mysterious boy in the market, I wonder? As if you couldn't guess. Read and review! I'll have chapter two up shortly, and then you might have to wait till July. Gosh darn exams…there's more important things to be doing! xD

**Chapter 2: The Thief King**


End file.
